Dangerous Night
by JustJinxed
Summary: Rey gets stuck on a mission she wishes she wasn't a part of...Luckily, there's a certain repentant Jedi looking out for her.


**Dangerous Night**

Warm, dry air flooded the street and Rey gripped her stupid, flowy dress in her hands, making sure no one could get a flash of anything she'd rather keep private. The gown itself would've been beautiful on anyone else...Rey thought, at least. It was a sleeveless, emerald green dress that wrapped around her like a robe and was held together by a gold belt that cinched her in at the waist. She hated it. Her hair had been fixed into a fancy bun type thing, with bits of it braided and entwined with gold hair accessories – flowers and the like. Needless to say, Rey was __not__ happy about her disguise.

"You okay?" Poe asked at her side, a little amused.

"This is a __stupid__ plan." She grumbled, walking along awkwardly with fabric bunched in her hands.

"Yeah...I mean, nah not __really__. We've had more stupid plans." He joked, attempting to lighten her mood. "You look really great, for what it's worth." Rey blushed a little, looking ahead.

"It's not wise to be speaking of plans outside a building full of different planetary government officials." A low voice said behind them. Poe glared back at the man dressed all in black.

"Sorry, __Supreme Leader__ – oh, I mean __Ben__ , I didn't realize-"

"Poe." Rey stopped him from finishing whatever sarcastic remark he was about to make. "Let's focus."

"Rey's right." Finn chimed in, eyeing Ben as warily as always, but refraining from joining the antagonistic way that conversation was going. "It sounds like it's gonna be pretty intense in there. We all need to make sure we're on the same side."

Just as Finn said that, a small group of women came skittering by, giggling and wearing what looked like bathing suits and gold jewelry. They disappeared inside quickly, and Rey stared after them, mouth open.

"...I shouldn't have agreed to this." She said, after a long moment of silence.

"...Sorry, what?" Poe and Finn both blinked at her in unison, clearly distracted by what they had just seen.

"We need you." Ben's voice was quiet behind her, and she turned around to look up at him, finding his full attention on her. "You and I are the only ones that can find those that are Force sensitive."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding. She __could__ have just suggested that he went along by himself, but they all knew why he couldn't. Ben still wasn't trusted within the Resistance, which was more than understandable. This was a test for him, to see if he had truly turned a new leaf. They weren't sure how many tests he would have to go through before he won the trust of everyone...She wasn't even sure if __she__ could trust him. She thought she knew him, or at least most of him...but ever since he showed up, he had been acting so distant, like whatever they shared had never happened.

A few weeks ago, the Resistance had learned that a few important merchants for the First Order were rumored to be Force sensitive. It made sense, Rey guessed. Being sensitive had the possibility of making them take better business risks, if they could feel out a situation. It was a stretch, but they needed to weaken the First Order any way they could. Even without the fearsome __Kylo Ren__ and the Knights of Ren, they were still a big threat. They needed to find their weapons dealers and...help them see the light, so to speak.

They had learned of this festival of sorts, that was popular with the richest people in all the galaxies. It just so happened that the Resistance had an inside connection and secured four tickets for them. The festival took place on a planet named Inannad. Oddly enough, it had ties to __early__ Earth. The legend was, in the ancient times of Inannad, they made their way to Earth, where they found the goddess, Inanna. She was supposed to be the goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, justice, and political power. All things that the inhabitants of Inannad were very big fans of. So, they made their way back to Inannad, taking their new deity, Inanna, with them. And every year, they celebrate with a big party. Rey was sure that, back in the day, it was meant to be a true celebration of their faith, but it turned into a meeting of some of the most powerful people in the galaxy...and, apparently, lots of beautiful women. (Of all species, she assumed) Something that made the festival stand out was something called their " _ _Desire Rooms__ ". They liked to advertise their festival as a way to "meet your soulmate", whatever that meant. General Organa made sure to stress to the small group to not let Rey out of their sights. _"_ _ _That place is going to be filled with men of all kinds, with the worst kinds of intentions."__ She had said. Rey wasn't really sure what she meant by that, but she was pretty confident that she could take care of a few businessmen and politicians. The festival had a strictly enforced "no weapons" rule. She'd be fine.

They presented their tickets and the door opened for them, they were immediately greeted by loud, music and gold as far as the eye could see. Finn split off to the right, while Ben moved, much more slowly to the left. He wasn't looking at her, but she felt like he was keeping her in his sights.

"Ready?" Poe asked extending an arm to her. She smiled in a friendly, but nervous manner and took it, focusing her attention on the party goers.

There were so many people there, it was hard for Rey to get a read on anyone. Whenever she had felt Force sensitive people before, it was always like they were..shining in the room. In a room full of gold and gems, it would be hard to pick out anyone especially shiny. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and none of them had figured out anything. Poe led her out to the dance floor and twirled her around a few times. She could tell the pilot was very charming, but she couldn't relax at all in the situation they were in. Surrounded by potential enemies. A woman danced past them, and her eyes followed her, dancing through the other couples that she now realized were getting a lot more...handsy than she thought she could be comfortable with. She watched until the woman chose a man standing on the outskirts of the dance floor to dance on. The woman was enchanting – tall, long legs and beautiful features. Her dancing was elegant, but seductive. The man she was dancing on, however, didn't seem to-she was dancing on Ben. Rey's thoughts skidded to a stop.

She hated that woman.

Her eyes met Ben's, who had been staring right at her. Something she recognized as jealousy burst through her chest, and she found herself glaring at the woman. Ben muttered something under his breath, and the woman danced off to her next potential suitor. If she didn't know any better, Rey could've sworn she saw a hint of a smirk on his face before he disappeared back into the crowd.

A few more hours passed and the crowd had thinned as everyone paired off, but they were no closer to finding their targets than when they first arrived. Rey's feet started to hurt, and the music was giving her a headache. Even Poe, who was probably one of the most charming men she had ever met, was starting to lose focus on keeping up appearances. She felt a little bad for him, being stuck with her in a place like this. He should be able to dance around with all these pretty women and find his _"_ _ _soulmate"__ like the festival promised. He worked hard for the Resistance, he deserved a reward.

She was just sorry that reward couldn't be her.

Louder than usual grumbling had started near them, and Rey noticed a group of gruff, older looking men staring at her. They were clearly appraising her. It made her uncomfortable, and she turned away from them, sipping her drink. Poe was busy talking to a small group of people that had been attracted by the charismatic pilot. She noticed how coupled off people were standing with each other – always touching. Some people had peculiar, matching bracelets. That couldn't be a coincidence, that so many people had them. Where were they getting those? Rey stepped closer to a woman that had one on and was about to ask her about it, when she heard a shriek on the dance floor. Her head turned in the direction of the sound, and she saw a woman being hoisted over a man's shoulder, the man opposite him yelling and pounding his chest in anger. The woman was laughing, but Rey still wasn't sure what had happened. As she was staring, she noticed another woman stray maybe an arm's length away from her partner and another man grabbed her, holding her to him. The look on her face made it pretty obvious that she was less than enthusiastic about her new partner, but she danced with him anyway, in a much more lascivious way than she and Poe had done. She blushed at the spectacle and started to move closer to Poe before she felt herself grabbed from behind by a strong arm. A shriek escaped her lips as she imagined the worst possible scenario.

" _ _Hey!__ " Poe yelled in anger, then realization dawned in his eyes as he looked at the person that had hold of her.

"You shouldn't have let her out of your sight." A familiar voice above her made her relax. "Now she's mine."

" _ _What__ -" Rey's question was cut short as she felt herself carefully lifted, bridal style, into Ben's arm's. She hurried to make sure her dress was covering up all her important bits and glanced around the room. "Where are we going?" She whispered.

"Where we have to." He said, looking straight ahead. "Or our cover will be blown."

As they passed, both men and women cheered them on until they reached a door painted sapphire blue. He nodded to her and she reached down, wide-eyed, to open the door for him. As soon as they stepped inside and shut it behind them, he set her down and she turned around, glaring.

"What was __that__ about?"

"I overheard some men discussing you." He stated flatly, his face expressionless as he stared at the wall in front of him. "They noticed your lack of interest in the pilot and were arguing over which one of them got to take you."

" _ _What?__ " She asked, mouth dropping open in shock. "We were joined at the hip all night!"

"Maybe." Ben nodded, turning his eyes to her, but giving nothing away. "But you looked miserable. That's not going to go unnoticed by this crowd."

"Maybe someone __else__ should have escorted me, then." Rey glared, remembering how she had hoped, during their mission planning, that Ben would insist on being paired with her. The memory made her burn with embarrassment on the inside, and she scolded herself for feeling that way.

"Maybe." Was his emotionless reply.

Rey scoffed in annoyance and abruptly turned away from him, anger and frustration making tears well in her eyes. Inwardly, she continued to scold herself. Now was not the __time__ for tears of frustration. She hated when she got like this. Anger, plain and simple was something she could handle. The way things got all jumbled up inside her head when more than one emotion was rattling around...it made her stomach churn.

"You make no sense." She hissed. "You stay as far away from me as you can. Even when you visit me in my mind, you stay away. You don't speak to me." Her hand tangled in her fancy up-do until she pried it out, no doubt ripping a few hairs from her skull along the way. " _ _Then__ you go and __watch__ me all night, and instead of just __telling__ Poe that I'm about to get taken, you snatch me up!" Whirling around, she crossed her arms over her chest, a subconscious way of shielding herself from his response. "Why won't you just talk to me?" Her voice cracked and she cursed herself again, though she tried to act like it didn't bother her. She had finally reached her breaking point. "Why did you act like I __was__ something to you? Like I __mattered__? And now, usually...it's like I don't even exist. Until you pulled some..." Her arms gestured wildly for a moment. " _ _Alpha male__ move out there."

Ben stared at her with the same look in his eyes as he always had. They were so serious. They were so sad. They made her feel like she was the only person that existed in all the galaxies. They made her want to pull him to her – she wanted to __kiss__ whatever dark thoughts circled in his head that made him look like that. In that specific moment, however, they just made her more frustrated.

" _ _Talk__ to me, Ben."

"He was too distracted." He finally spoke, his voice soft and void of emotion.

" _ _Distracted__?" With a brow raise, she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him.

"By the other women."

" _ _He__ wasn't the one being __fawned__ over." The image of the girl in gold flashed across her mind, enraging her all over again.

"That didn't stop him from letting his eyes wander." If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn she had heard a dull roar of anger in his voice. "He was supposed to be watching you, and only you."

"And instead, you were." His jaw clenched at her accusation, but he attempted to keep his mask of impassiveness.

"You are in danger here," Ben said simply, as if he were discussing the weather. "You shouldn't have even come, this planet is barbaric in their mating customs. If I hadn't stepped in, you would've been taken."

Rey scoffed, leaning against the wall and looking at him incredulously. "I'm sure I could handle myself."

"And ruin our cover."

She glared at him for a long moment, but all he did was give her that same __damned__ stare. This conversation was not going the way she had hoped when she rehearsed it in her head. She just didn't understand why, after so many months, he was still acting like this. When he first came to the Resistance, after essentially making the First Order implode, she foolishly thought that they could be together. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at the memory of how hopeful she had been when she first saw him. She defended him when the Resistance leaders fought for __days__ about what they should do with him. For a while, she figured it had to have something to do with the way they left things at the old Resistance base...but he had to understand now why she left him – why she couldn't join him, right? She sensed another night, lying awake in loneliness in her near future.

"Stay close to me, then." She said, attempting to copy his blank tone and move past him. He stopped her by moving in front of the door to the small room.

"We can't leave yet." Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot to his.

"..Why not?"

"You don't know what these rooms are used for, do you?" Puzzled, Rey glanced around at the strange decor of the room. It didn't appear to be too big, most of the space was filled by the bed, which was covered in deep, crimson sheets and pillows. There was a small shelf holding a various assortment of what looked like alcohol sitting in the corner. Glancing up, she noticed that the ceiling was lined with neon blue lights, only interrupted by a small speaker that was pumping in some kind of music she had never heard before.

Suddenly, it all clicked in her head and she looked up at him, mortified.

"If we leave too soon, it will seem suspicious."

"I'm sure most of these visits don't last very long." She muttered, more embarrassed by the second. His only response was a brow quirk. Apparently, even in his standoffish state, he wasn't about to let his virility be questioned. Rey glared at him for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

" _ _Fine__." She turned from him and eyed the cabinet a moment. Deciding against her better judgment, she walked over and opened it up, pulling out the prettiest bottle she could find and unscrewing the top. "Suppose I'll just enjoy myself however I can." She took a long swig, immediately regretting the decision as the bitter taste flowed into her mouth, but she swallowed in spite of it.

"Rey." Though he didn't move, Ben's tone was that of a warning.

"What?" She shrugged at him, putting the pretty bottle back and picking up a smaller one, hoping for a better taste. "We're not getting anywhere out there anyway, the party's nearly over and we haven't found __any__ intel." She brought the bottle to her lips, but he quickly closed the space between them and took it from her, setting it back in the cabinet and closing the doors.

"You don't need anything to cloud your mind. You're not safe here."

" _ _Here__ on this planet, or __here__ in this room with __you__?" The question slipped out before she was sure she wanted it to. He leaned back, jaw clenched.

"You have a right to be angry." He turned his back and put distance between them again, walking closer to the door.

" _ _Yes__ , I do." She sighed, exasperated. "But we could change that. You just need to tell me what's going on."

There was another long moment of silence, and Rey finally let herself take in the sight of the man in front of her. These past few months, she had tried to keep herself in check. Neither of them were sure how to act around each other. They shared such a different, intimate bond than most people could relate to. She knew he had done terrible things, she knew firsthand the darkness inside of him. She knew his loneliness, which she saw reflected in her own. That's what linked them through the Force, she was sure of it. So why had he been so aloof, so insistent that she keep away from him?

"You're not safe...on this planet." He started, his eyes slowly finding hers. "You're not safe with me, either."

"You're the one that just saved me out there." Rey shrugged, hands at her side. "Why am I not safe with you?" She paused before adding, "Do you want to hurt me?"

"No." He seemed to wince at the thought, and it made her heart squeeze slightly in her chest.

"Then why?" Her voice was demanding. She was getting answers, once and for all.

"Rey..." Her name slipped past his lips, sounding like a prayer. Whatever thoughts were rolling around in his head seemed hard for him to sort through. At last, he blinked and the look on his face reminded her of the first time she saw it. "Because I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you in this room."

His words hit her in her square in the chest, causing a bolt of desire to shoot through her entire body. Her eyes widened, and she may have physically jumped a little bit with the shock of his words.

"Ben..." She may have been new to this, having never knowingly been the object of a man's desire before, but in that moment...she was intrigued. (To say the least) She felt her heart beating hard in her chest as she gave him a slow look, drinking him in head to toe. By the time her eyes reached his again, he was blazing with barely contained heat. She made sure there was no question about what was going on in her mind. "What do you want to do to me?" She questioned, feigning innocence.

"I prefer to show rather than tell." His entire body was rigid, as if every muscle inside of him was screaming to pull her to him. By complete contrast, she was relaxed. Slowly, she sauntered over to him, her confidence in this foreign field rising as she realized how much she was affecting him.

"So why don't you?" She asked, as she stood mere inches away from him, gazing up into his dark eyes. His jaw clenched, as well as his fists at his side. He struggled with a response for a long moment. She could tell how much he was struggling, caught between the desire to stay away and his desire for __her__.

"You wouldn't be able to get rid of me after I finally got a taste." Rey sucked in a small breath as she felt heat pool between her legs. She wasn't as ignorant to __that__ feeling, although it may surprise some. She was a grown woman, after all.

"Maybe I don't want to be rid of you." She stated simply, eyes daring him to make a move.

"You have no idea what you're asking for." He continued, lost in her. "I've seen it...the innocence of your mind. You have so little knowledge of what I've thought about doing to you since the day we met."

"You already said you don't want to hurt me." She said, her face flushing bright red at the thought of him peeking into that area of her mind. "So I have no reason to fear."

"We wouldn't be able to keep what's between us a secret any longer." His pupils were so dilated, his already dark eyes looked nearly black. Rey could only assume her's matched his, and she realized her breaths had grown shorter.

"I don't want to." A brief look of conflict flashed across his face and Rey turned, thinking the moment was soon to be over, and attempting to shield herself from the rejection. "I __know__ how I feel about you, but if you're too afraid-"

Her statement was cut short, as she felt herself abruptly pulled back by her hips to his warm, solid body. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to relax against him for a moment, taking in the feel of him pressed against her. Carefully, one hand ghosted across the delicate fabric of her dress, from her hips, to her stomach, until they glided across her breasts and she gasped. He halted there, and she felt his hot breath on her skin as he leaned in, resting his head on her shoulder. Struck with another bolt of desire, she impatiently grabbed at the fabric of his pants, causing his hips to move forward and his growing erection to graze her backside. Ben hissed, ripping open the front of her dress and exposing her soft breasts to him. He tried to regain his control, nuzzling at the skin of her neck and gently massaging her breasts as his hips bucked against her again.

"This is your last chance, Rey." He ran a rough thumb over her nipple, and her back arched, grinding into him again. "We can stop...before you do something you might regret."

She gasped as she felt his teeth graze her neck. "I won't regret you."

With that promise, she found herself pushed back against the wall, her lips immediately claimed by his own. She wished, as she tasted his sweet lips, that she had not chosen such horrible wine a moment ago. He had the attention of every cell in her body. Her hands tangled in his hair as each fought for control of the kiss - a mess of tongues and teeth - before he broke away, lifting her slightly so she was pressed between him and the wall. Hot kisses scorched the delicate skin of her neck as he licked and sucked, leaving no inch of her skin unclaimed. His mouth reached her breasts, and she groaned, head falling back as his warm, wet tongue flicked across her nipple, driving her near insanity as he began to suck there. She wrapped her legs around him and he kept her propped up with one arm, while his other hand massaged her neglected breast, pinching her nipple between his long fingers.

" _ _Ben__ ," Rey gasped, grinding her hot center against his erection, half mad with lust. "I need you." He pulled back enough to claim her mouth again, slowly lowering her legs to the ground. She attempted to pull his hips closer to hers again, but he pushed her back against the walls and, to her surprise, lowered himself to his knees. Eyes wide, she watched him slowly part her dress, fingertips grazing up her strong calves, to her thighs, pulling the fabric loose from her belt until she was completely exposed to him. Her face flushed and she suddenly felt embarrassed, the way he was staring at the most private part of herself. She moved to push her dress back together, but he stopped her hands, gently holding them to her sides. Eyes locked with hers, he moved forward, slowly licking her exposed clit. Her hips jerked at the new sensation, and he released her hands, one of his own holding her gently to the wall, while the other moved one of her legs so that it draped over his shoulder, exposing more of herself to him. Her blush grew as she watched him continue to lick and suck at her clit. Soon enough, her eyes closed as she focused on the incredible new pleasure he was giving her. Almost as soon as they were closed, however, she felt one of her fingers slip inside her tight, wet heat and she gasped, eyes clashing with his again. She got the idea then, that he wanted her to watch him.

So, watch she did.

Before long, Rey forgot her self-conscious thoughts, and she buried her hands in his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp as her pleasure grew. Soon, a familiar pressure began building up inside of her and she whimpered as she felt him insert another finger, pumping in and out of her. His free hand gripped her thigh and he increased his speed as he felt her slick walls begin to tighten around him. She cried out as she came, all the muscles in her body contracting, while Ben continued to lick away at her, wanting to taste all that he could. He coaxed her down from her high, removing his fingers, dripping with her juices and stroked her legs while pressing sweet kisses to the inside of her thighs.

As her head began to clear, she looked down at Ben, still on his knees, gazing up at her as if in worship. The lust in his expression had faded to a small burn, replaced by something more like wonder...or adoration. Shakily, she removed her leg from his shoulder and he stood, hands resting gently on her waist as he searched her eyes for something, she wasn't quite sure. Was he afraid he had scared her? Or that she was going to reject him now? Surely not. Slowly, a small smile tugged it's way onto her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

But she wasn't done with him.

Rey's hands wandered down from his neck to the straps holding his shirt together. He was far too covered up compared to her current state, and she was planning on rectifying the situation. She opened his shirt and started to pull it off, but his hands stopped her. Breaking their kiss, he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to." His serious tone surprised her. Where had the dark, brooding man of desire gone? At first, if she was being honest with herself, it annoyed her. Then, as logic fought it's way past her more primitive feelings, it made her smirk.

"What happened to __all the things__ you want to do to me?"

"They're there." He said as desire started to burn in his eyes again. "But I don't want to lose myself, and scare you away." His words touched her heart, but she pushed past his hands, shoving his shirt to the floor and exposing his beautiful, broad chest to her. The one she had seen once before through their link - the one she had so __many__ dreams about. She gave him a challenging look as she gently pushed him back towards the giant bed that took up so much of the room.

"I'm not scared." And she meant it.

Ben let Rey take the lead and he laid on the bed as she, with her dress still twisted and completely exposing her, crawled on top of him. She kissed him again, still tasting herself on his tongue. Sucking on his bottom lip, she let her hands roam from his face to his neck, then his broad shoulders. He was so much __bigger__ than her, for some reason, it fascinated her. His chest was so wide, she could barely scoot down his body with her knees on either side of him – but she did, paying attention to each and every scar she saw along the way. She could guess what a few of them were from, having either been present or the cause of them. The ones she could place, she paid extra attention to.

As her kisses approached the waistband of his pants, her heartbeat picked up. She wasn't completely sure what she was supposed to do...or what was expected. She knew the __basics__ , but...what if she didn't do it right? She didn't exactly have a talk about the birds and the bees with anyone. The closest she ever got was when a group of sex workers stopped on Jakku when she was about twelve. One of the women told her, in very broken common tongue, while gesturing to her private parts. __'Gold. Power.'__ Then, when gesturing to some random, human man, __'Ugly.'__ It wasn't really a great learning experience for her. Hesitating a little, she began to undo the straps holding his pants together and she glanced up at him, to find him resting on his elbows, watching her every move. His eyes were again clouded with lust, but there was more there in that moment...interest? Curiosity? He knew she had never done anything with a man before this...even __she__ wasn't sure what she was about to do.

The last closure of his pants open, she reached for the waistband and he lifted his hips slightly as she started to pull them down, until his erection sprung out, surprising her. She stared at it, wide-eyed. It was... _ _bigger__ than she had expected. She wasn't sure why she expected any different, judging by how large the man lying in front of her was. With a quizzical look on her face, she glanced at his two fingers that were just inside of her, then back to his cock. How was that gonna fit?

Reading her expression, Ben pulled her back up to kiss him, pressing her still-slick folds onto his erection. They groaned in unison, losing themselves in the feeling. An idea popped into Rey's mind, and she slipped her hand between them, taking him in her hand and rubbing the tip of him against her swollen clit. Ben cursed under his breath as he watched her, dress still in tangles around her, hair fallen and mussed, while she rubbed him against herself. Experimentally, she placed him at her entrance, slowly lowering herself onto him. She winced as her body tried to adjust to the new invasion, and he squeezed her thighs, trying to resist the urge to thrust himself fully into her tight, wet heat. Rey's knee slipped a little on the silky sheets beneath them and she cried out as she took in more of him too quickly. Ben pulled her down onto him and slipped his large hand between them, rubbing her clit while she relaxed against his chest. After a moment, she adjusted and began to kiss him, slowly lowering herself even further, so that his thick cock was sheathed inside of her, completely filling her up.

She panted as she began to move her hips experimentally, noticing gratefully how still Ben was as she tried to get her bearings. Every time she moved, she felt a twinge of pain, then intense pleasure. She had barely moved, and she already felt that pressure building inside of her again. Lifting her hips, she breathed in sharply at the sensation of him thrusting back into her, slowly. Ben cursed under his breath again.

"You feel amazing." She hummed at his praise, closing her eyes and repeating her same movement a few times until she sat up, riding him with increasing confidence. He panted, still trying to hold back and let her go at her own pace as he let his hands roam over her exposed body, massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. She increased her pace, chasing the burn in her lower belly and he felt it, helping her by rubbing her clit as she rode him. Almost as soon as she felt the pressure of him on her clit, she cried out, tightening around him. She felt as though she were floating for a moment, before he pulled her back down to the planet. He sat up, kissing her roughly through her moans, and pulled her back down so that she was crushed against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her steady, and threaded a hand through her once-perfect hair. Without warning, he thrust up into her, harder and faster than she had managed before. She cried out in pleasure again, unable to hold back as her oversensitive skin felt every inch of him. He whispered filthy things as he grunted in her ear, and she was surprised to feel that tension building in her again, so soon. Rey urged him to come and his pace grew even more brutal, his hand moving down to her ass as he thrust, gripping her tight as she came around him again. With a low groan, he exploded inside of her, thrusting a few more times as she continued to milk his cock.

Out of breath and drained of energy, she collapsed against him completely, feeling both of his arms wrap around her as he held her to him, protectively. In that moment, in the back of her mind, she knew that what he said earlier was right. She would never get rid of him. And she didn't want to.

Another round and another hour later, they emerged from their sapphire colored door, with matching bracelets, the same as the other couples in the room. Before they left, she had noticed a bowl by the door that was full of them. Rey had done her best to fix her hair and straighten her dress, but some of her hair jewelry had fallen out, and there was only so much she could do to fix it, considering it was Rose who had put it up in the first place. The room was a lot less crowded than it had been when they first got there. Most were either coupled up or too drunk to care that they weren't.

" _ _There__ you guys are!" Rey heard Finn's voice before she saw him, quickly running over with Poe at his side. "How long did you guys have to stay in there?" He was completely oblivious. Poe, however, took one look at her face, then their hands and a look of realization dawned on his face.

"As long as it took." Rey answered coyly, trying to move past them.

"As long as what took?" Finn continued, still very interested and very oblivious.

"They had sex, Finn." Poe supplied, helpfully. Finn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

" _ _What!?__ "

Notes: Weeeeellll?  
I hope this wasn't too out there for you guys. I really like the idea of Ben being a part of missions with these three! I know he's been HORRIBLE to Poe and Finn...but idk, I just like the awkward potential.  
I still feel like my sexy time writing is rusty...so let me know what you guys think! (Wow that's awkward)  
Til next time! ;)


End file.
